Challenges and Danger can lead to love
by SakuraStar12
Summary: Dr.Jennifer Keller gets separated from John Sheppard and the others while on a planet. Not only that the wraith are after her as well. Lots of twists and fear for Jen. Will she ever get back to the others or will the wraith get her first. Read and see.
1. Chapter 1: Fear and Danger

**Author note: I do not own Stargate Atlantis but I do enjoy watching it.**

**I would like to say heyy to my friends here on fanfiction and to give a special shutout to:**

MadSkillzOfANinja-My vamp bestie

daygloxxx-My stylin bestie

Julianna Tala-My new friend

Don't fell bad if I didn't add your name anyone who likes my stories are my friends.

**Chapter 1: Fear and Danger**

Dr. Jennifer Keller was walking through a forest looking for John Sheppard and the others from the group who came along on this mission. Jennifer got separated from the others when they were ambushed/attacked by wraiths. As Jen was walking the ground suddenly fell from under her feet. She screamed and grabbed a hold of the only thing she could-a vine sticking out of the inside of the giant hole she fell into. After stopping her descent, she looked down and saw that the bottom of the hole was covered with large, sharp spikes. Jen gulped, turned her head so she was looking up into the sky and started screaming for help.

"HELP! Please anyone help me, I'm trapped in this pit of spikes and I don't think I can hang on much longer. Please anyone HELP!" Jen screamed until her throat became raw and she could scream no more. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she laid her head against the wall of dirt.

After what like hours had gone by, but in reality only five minutes had past, Jen felt a large hand grab her forearm and start to pull her up out of the hole. While she was being pulled up, she kept her eyes closed afraid that whoever was saving her might decide to drop her to her death. As soon as her feet touched the ground and she felt safe, Jen slowly opened her eyes to see her savior. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw that her "savior" was a male wraith. Jen was terrified by the evil grin on the wraith's face and the hunger she saw in his eyes. So Jen did what most women do when cornered by a male, she screamed, kneed the wraith between the legs, punched him in the side of his head with her right fist, turned away and ran from the wraith further into the forest, terrified for her life.

As she was running, bare tree branches scratched and left welts on the exposed skin of her face and tugged on her hair and clothes, sometimes tearing out hair or tearing her clothes. She tripped over roots which ended with her knees and hands being scratched up. Silent tears ran down her faces clouding her vision. With her vision clouded she ended up running into something solid that caught her as she was falling backwards. When she opened her eyes to see who or what she had run into, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at what she saw. She opened her mouth as she whispered...

**Author note: Heyy everyone SakuraStar12 here. I just wanted to tell you all that I am sorry that I haven't been posting in awhile I have been very busy writing and dealing with school. I wish to thank everyone for being patient with me and not mad at me. Trying my best to get everything done and helping my grandma who is fall and got hurt so she needs me more than before so I can't always write. That and my mind is full of so many different stories that it's hard to stay with just one and I have writers block on some. I'll hopefully update soon. Hope you all enjoy this story. Let me know what you think since this is my first Stargate Atlantis fanfic. Peace loves ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises and Death

**Author Note: Heyy everyone Its me SakuraStar12 here to tell you all that I finished Chapter 2, still working on Chapter 3 but I will finish it as soon as I can and get It to all of you to read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Surprises and Death**

**Last Time**

Her mouth opened as she whispered...

**Now**

"Kiryk?" Jen said shocked to see him again after so long.

"Is it really you?"

The man, known as Kiryk, straightens Jen back on her feet, smiled and said "Yes it is really me" with a chuckle.

Jen smiled at this and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and in turn Kiryk wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad to see you again and alive at that" Jen said has she released the hug.

"I'm glad to see you as well doc. How is Celise?" Kiryk asked.

"She is doing just fine. She was adopted by a nice woman and her son at the village you kidnapped me from" Jen said with a smile.

"Celise asks about you a lot. She misses you."

"I miss her as well" Kiryk said sadly.

"Well once we get off this planet I will take you to her" Jen said sincerely.

"Thank you I would love that very much" Kiryk said with a smile that reached his eyes at the thought of seeing the closest thing to a daughter he has ever had.

"We better go the wraith could show up any minute" Jen said a little scared at the thought of meeting up with any more wraith.

"Your right, but first we need to set a trap to stop them from following us" Kiryk said thinking up a plan.

"What do you have in mind" Jen asked.

"I have something that might work, but I'll need your jacket" Kiryk said with his hand out stretch towards her.

"Ok" Jen said handing him her jacket.

"Wait here I'll be right back" Kiryk said before walking into a cluster of trees.

He came back about 20 minutes later.

"Lets go" Kiryk said to Jennifer. Jen followed him farther into the woods, hoping they get out of this alive.

**With Sheppard and others**

John, Rodney, and Teyla were following Ronon, since he is the best tracker they know, looking for Jen who got separated from them when the wraith attacked.

"If I had known we would be walking so much I would have brought more food" Rodney complained.

"If we had known this was going to happen we would have prevented it" John, the leader, growled out irritated by Rodney's whining and worried about Jennifer. After 25 minutes of walking and listening to Rodney complain, they came to a stop at a huge hole in the ground.

"Jennifer's tracks stop here" Ronon said.

"You don't think Jennifer is down there do you?" asked Teyla concerned about her friend.

"Yea Ronon is she?" John asked.

"No she isn't down there, but a male wraith is imbedded in the spikes at the bottom" Ronon replied. Ronon moved to the other side of the large pit and examined the ground.

"It looks like she ran this way away from the pit into the forest" Ronon said.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go" John said. They all went back to following Ronon and Jen's foot prints.

"Well at least we know she is still alive" Rodney said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yea, but bad news is the wraith are closer to her than we are now, if these tracks are right" Ronon said angry at himself for not being able to protect Jen.

**SakuraStar12: Heyy everyone chapter 2 is done, but in my notebook this was a lot longer. Working on chapter 3 hopefully this one will be longer on here. Hope you all enjoy and remember I love reviews and hope to get a lot. Peace and love my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever have own Stargate Atlantis but I am guilty of loving it. Please Review.**

**Chapter 3: Getting Closer**

With Jennifer and Kiryk

They have been walking for hours with little rest and Jen was becoming exhausted. She did not want to tell Kiryk this, afraid of being a burden or sounding like Rodney, who complains a lot. Not only was she tired, but the sun was starting to set and she did not want to be out in the dark when who knows what could be out there waiting to kill them.

"Kiryk, how long until we reach our destination?" Jen asked tiredly.

"Not much farther, we will be making camp in that cave up head" Kiryk replied pointing to said cave.

"Alright" Jen said while trying to stay awake and keep up with Kiryk's pace.

When they made it to the cave, Jen laid her pack by the far right inside of the cave and then collapsed next to her pack in exhaustion.

"I'll go and get some fire wood for a fire and make sure no one can get us while we rest for the night" Kiryk told Jen while at the front of the cave.

"Alright, but be careful" Jen told him sleepily in return.

Kiryk just nodded his head once and left.

With Sheppard and the others of SGA-1

They were all walking through the forest following Jennifer's tracks, when they came across a wraith impaled with spikes.

"Is it dead?" Rodney asked grossed out and no longer hungry.

Ronon shook his head yes.

"I wonder who did this" John wondered out loud.

"Don't know, don't care" Ronon replied in his gruff voice.

Ronon than walked up to the dead wraith and pried a jacket out of its dead hand.

"It's the Doc's" Ronon growled.

Everyone looked worried when Ronon confirmed it was Jen's.

"Jen not being here means she escaped right?" Rodney asked in his scared voice which sounded like a little girl's.

Ronon just ignored him and bent to examine the surrounding area for clues on where Jen might have gone.

"These tracks aren't Jen's. They're deeper meaning a male" Ronon grunted out to the others.

"So that means this male is helping Jen and his tracks could lead us right to her. Right Ronon?" John asked.

"Maybe" was the only reply Sheppard got in return.

"Well that's good enough for me so let's get moving." John said seriously.

With that said they were off again searching for Jen.

Walking a good distance, Ronon stopped and kneeled down on the ground.

"What's up Chewy?" John asked the Satedan.

"There are two sets of tracks now, and one is Jen's" Ronon said relief evident in his eyes.

"How do you know they're Jen's" John asked.

"The tracks are small and made by Atlantis issued boots" Ronon smirked as he said this. They started off again after Jen, now knowing she's alive, they picked up speed.

**AN: Here is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long I've been very busy with school and other stories. I have decided that the story that gets the most reviews of people wanting finished I'll work on the most and faster. So review which story you all want finished the fastest. Peace ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters, but Ronon is hot lol. Heyy has anyone else realize that they make runners hot on the series. I'm just saying that the only runners I've seen have been Ronon and Kiryk and they are smoken hot in a dangerous way. lol I hope I'm not the only one to notice this cause then that would be weird. heehee I'm having way too much fun with this.**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

With Jen and Kiryk in the cave

Jen closed her eyes to relax for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes again, she realized that she must have dozed off. She came to this realization because one the sun was lower than when she had shut her eyes and two kiryk had returened and was sitting by a fire he must have made while she was asleep. Kiryk heard slight movement behind him signaling that Jen was awake. He slowly turned to face a sleepy eyed Jennifer.

"I see you are awake. Did you sleep well?" Kiryk asked softly in his gruff, sexy voice.(AN: I couldn't resist ^.^).

Yes, thank you. Um How long was I asleep?" Jen asked nervously while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"About an hour" Kiryk replied. "Dinner will be ready shortly" with that said Kiryk turned back to the fire to finish dinner.

Jen wasen't even paying attention to him any more to busy lost in thought. 'I can't believe I fell asleep for an hour. What would have happened if someone or something were to come upon me asleep ad defenseless or worse what if the wraith had found me while I sleept. Ronon is so right, I am weak' Jen thought very troubled. Jen mentally shook her head to clear it and asked Kiryk "What's for dinner?" to help take her mind off and to block her troubled thoughts.

"Some rabbits I caught while securing the area" Kiryk replied without turning around and continued cooking the rabbits.

With the SGA-1 Team

"Ronon Buddy, any sign that we're getting closer to the Doc?" Sheppard asked getting really tired.

"No" was the anwser John got, causing him to sign tiredly.

"We should stop and make camp before it gets too dark" Teyla suggests to the group in her calm, wise voice. Ronon growled and kept on walking as if Teyla hadn't said a thing.

"Teyla is right Ronon, we need to stop for the night before it gets too dark to see and we will continue our search for the doc in the morning when there is more light" John said, mostly to Ronon.

Ronon growled "fine" and then left to secure the area while the others set up camp.

Back with Jen and Kiryk

Jen and Kiryk are sitting by the fire eating the rabbits Kiryk had caught and cooked. Jen kept looking over to Kiryk wanting to ask him so many questions, but not knowing where to start.

"Is there something you wish to ask me Dr. Keller?" Kiryk asked not even turning to look at her. Jennifer turned to him and stared at him in shock. After the shock passed she remembered the question.

"Please just call me Jennifer or Jen. Dr. Keller feels to formal" Jen told him not wanting formalitiy between them.

"Very well Dr. Ke- I mean Jennifer. What do you wish to ask me?" Kiryk replied now looking her in the eyes.

"Well I was wondering how you came to be on this planet?" Jen asked shyly and nervously under his stare.

"I came here after escaping the wraith and traveling from one planet to another for days just to make sure they were no longer following my trail. Afterwards I started going planet to planet looking for you, one of your people or at least word of your people or yourself in hopes of learning how Celise was doing, but thanks to you I now know she is safe" Kiryk said while nodding his head once in thanks.

"Your welcome Kiryk and I'm glad you escaped the wraith. Truthfully I was very worried about you, but my people never stopped looking for you cause we promised a little girl we wouldn't give up. And now you get a chance to live a normal life" Jen commented smiling at him.

"I don't think I could ever live a normal life after what happened to me" Kiryk replied with a blank look on his face, but pain in his eyes.

"Well you can at least true to live a semi-normal live with Celise. I know she'll help you and so will I" Jen kindly trying to make him feel better.

"Thank you" Kiryk replied with hope in his eyes and a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

Jen smiled at this and the turned back to her meal and so did Kiryk. They sat in comfortable silence. After dinner, Jen turned to Kiryk and said "Kiryk" and when she saw she had his attention, since he turned to her, she continued, "Do you think my people are safe?"

Kiryk heard the worry in her voice so he said "If your runner friend is with them then I'm sure they are fine."

"I guess your right" Jen said with most of her worry gone.

With that said they settled down for the night, each lost in their own thoughts.

**SakuraStar12: Well here you go chapter 4 is finally done. I made this chapter longer than the others for those who kept wish for longer chapters. Hope you all like it. Please review cause the more reviews I get on a certain story the more I work on it. Peace loves.**


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Stargate: Atlantis but if I did it would be awesome. I would probably make episodes out of fanfic writer's stories, but sadly I have no power over episodes on TV. Please review or I'll tell Ronon he can shoot you. Heehee I'm so evil.**

**Chapter 5: Questions**

With SGA-1

As soon as the sun was up and everyone awake and ready, they set out to find Jennifer. Ronon wanted to go faster but couldn't since the others wouldn't be able to keep up. This frustrated Ronon to no end. He showed his frustration every four minutes by growling.

"Ok buddy, you need to calm down. We are going to find the doc, so enough with the growling already" Sheppard snapped the last part through gritted teeth. He was very annoyed by Ronon's growling as you can tell.

Ronon stopped, turned and glared at Sheppard, growled and then turned back to looking for Jen still growling every few minuets. John signed in annoyance and feeling a headache coming on. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, John turned to see Teyla behind with a comfortable and calming smile. They nodded to each other in silent understanding and turned to catch up with Ronon, who was far ahead of them, with McKay bringing up the rear complaining about everything.

With Jen & Kiryk

Jen was packing up her things getting ready to leave as Kiryk was out getting them something to eat for breakfast. Kiryk had packed his things while she slept peacefully, feeling safe with Kiryk protecting her. Jen hummed a song as she was packing her things. Kiryk came back 25 minutes later, carrying 2 fat rabbits, just as Jen was putting the last of her things away in her bag. Kiryk walked over to the fire, dropped the rabbits off his shoulder onto the ground, skinned and cleaned them, impaled them with sticks like hotdog and put them over the fire, with the ends in the ground to keep them up and in place, to cook. Jen walked over and sat next to Kiryk in front of the fire and their cooking breakfast. They sat in silence, except for the crackling of the fire, until Kiryk asked "May I ask you something Dr. Kel- I mean Jen?"

"Of course" Jen replied without hesitating.

"Your runner, how did he cope not being a runner anymore?"

"Well I wasn't around when he first came to Atlantis, but I heard that he did have some trouble adjusting to his new life. He mostly spends his days in the gym, which most likely helps him cope. I know for a fact he enjoys "training" the new marines, or warriors as you'd call them, and sending them to the infirmary for me and my staff to patch up. He also enjoys scaring my staff. I like to believe he is coping just fine to his new life. And it helps that he gets to kill wraith" Jen said with a content smile.

"I hope I too can cope with my new life not being a runner some day just as your runner has."

"I'm sure you'll cope just fine. Besides you have me and Celise to help you along the way so you will never be alone" Jen said with a smile sincerely ignoring the "your runner" comment.

After a few minutes of silence their food was ready and they started eating. While they were eating, Kiryk decided to ask another question.

"Jennifer may I ask you a personal question?"

"Humm Sure" Jen replied a little nervous about what kind of "personal" question he was going to ask.

"How long have you and your runner been mates?"

Jen's eyes widened after the words left Kiryk's mouth. Her mouth gapped in shock and the shock was plainly written on her face.

"WHAT, me and Ronon are not mates. What would give you that idea?" Jen said/asked shaky and shocked.

"Forgive me, I just assumed what with the way he looked at you and how protective he was after I kidnapped you that you were his mate for that is how he acted as if you were" Kiryk calmly explained himself.

"Ronon is protective of anyone who he considers a friend or ally, that's all. I don't even think I'm his type anywise" Jen said the last part sadly looking down at her hands, holding her food, in her lap.

"Type?" Kiryk asked confused not familiar with that word.

"Yeah, the kind of woman he would be interested in romantically" Jen explained.

Kiryk nodded his head in understanding and seeing her sad face asked "Are you interested romantically to your runner?"

Jen's head snapped up and then she looked back down at her lap and whispered...

**SakuraStar12: Here is chapter 5, finally I finished. Yay party time, lol, you are all welcomed to the party inside my head. Btw I couldn't resist the cliff hanger heehee. Special thanks to my beta MissMayHem85, thanks my friend. Please review or Ronon with shoot you all. JK or am I *insert evil laugh here***

**Random person singing: lollypops and rainbows laughing with the unicorns...**

**SakuraStar12: [angry] I said evil laugh not some random nonsense song.**

**Random person: [embarrassed] my bad.**

**SakuraStar12: Who the heck are you anywise? Never mind, Ronon get rid of that random person.**

**Random person: *runs away screaming being shot at by Ronon***

**Jen: [singing] Narwhals are made of love...**

**SakuraStar12: What the heck does that have to do with my story?**

**Jen: Nothin I just like Narwhals, they are awesome.**

**SakuraStar12: Please review before I go insane with these people.**

**Everyone: Yay insaneness!**

**SakuraStar12: I'm leaving now. LET'S GO RONON WE ARE OUT OF HERE!**

**Ronon and SakuraStar12 have left the building. Peace and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally Found

**SakuraStar12: Thanks everyone for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Sorry it took so long I just don't like typing lol. Well here you go everyone chapter 6.**

**Ronon: SakuraStar12 does not own Stargate: Atlantis only this story.**

**Chapter 6: Finally Found**

Previously

Jen's head snapped up and then she looked back down at her lap and whispered...

Now

"Truthfully yes. There is a part of me that wishes for Ronon to one day tell me that he feels the same way as I do, while another part of me knows that it is just wishful thinking and will never happen." Kiryk saw how sad she was, so he said "You know I used to think that I would be a runner until I died, but then you came along and now I am free. What I'm trying to say is that you should never give up and maybe you might need to take matters into your own hands."

Jen lifted her head to stare at Kiryk. "Thank you" Jen told him with a small smile. Kiryk nodded his head once to let her know he heard her.

"Kiryk?" Jen said nervously while looking at him. Kiryk turned his to her and nodded his head to let her know he was listening.

"What should I do if I stupidly lied and told him I was interested in someone else without truely knowing how he felt towards me?" She asked chewing on her bottom lip.

"The best thing to do is to tell him the truth and hope for the best" Kiryk calmly and wisely replied. They sat in silence while Jen thought about what he just said.

When they finished their own breakfast, they grabbed their respect of things and then thay left the cave in search of the gate or the SGA-1 team.

SGA-1

"Can we please stop and rest, my feet are killing me and if I don't eat something soon I"m going to feint. You all know about my low blood sugar which could kill me and I'm too important to die" Complained Rodney for the hundredth time that day. Having enough of listening to Rodney's complaining, John snapped and said (more like growled) "Rodney if you don't shut up I'll order Ronon to stun you." Rodney took one look at Ronon, who looked all to happy to oblige, and decided it was not worth getting shot for complaining. John signed in relief at the silence and they started off again.

An hour later Ronon stopped and held up his right hand/arm as a signal to the others to stop as well.

"What is it?" John whispered quietly knowing Ronon would still be able to hear him.

Ronon said nothing as he held up a hand signalling the others to wait here as he investagates. Ronon walked away from the group, through trees and shrubs, until the group could no longer see him. Ronon peeked around a tree to see a large man, with his back to him, talking to a small female, whose face was hidden from view. The woman was blond and was wearing an Atlantis uniform and he knew at once it was . Ronon felt like he should know the man next to , but he couldn't for the life of him remember.

Ronon jumped out from behind the tree and tackled the unknown man to the ground. While he was tackling the man, he heard Jen gasp is shock. Ronon could hear Jen yelling at him to stop as he wrestled with the man on the ground. When they finally split apart and stood up, Jen ran in front of the unknown man, holding up her arms up in front of her, blocking Ronon from attacking, and told Ronon to stop and that the man was a friend.

"Ronon its Kiryk remember, his the runner who kidnapped me to save Celise." Kiryk just stood behind Jen letting her explain and calm her ex-runner friend down, but not letting his guard down. After a few seconds of tense silence, Ronon's eyes lit up with reconizaion and he relaxed his fighting stance. As he was rising from his fighting stance, John and the others burst into the clearing, guns at the ready. John looked around the clearing to see what was going on. First he saw Ronon to his left and to his right he saw in front of a tall, unknown man who reminded him of Ronon.

"Hey Doc, good to see you in one piece" John said over to Jen with a goofy grin. "So who is your friend?" John asked nodding his head to the man behind her.

Jen moved to stand beside Kiryk and said "This is Kiryk, the man who took me to care for Celise." John walked over to stand in front of Kiryk, after putting his gun away, and punched him right in the face. Jen screamed as Kiryk landed on his back. Ronon hurried over and grabbed ahold of Jen before she could interfer between John and Kiryk. Jen was very confused and kept yelling at them for answers.

John walked up to the fallen warrior, Kiryk, and with a stern look said "If you ever kidnap or hurt anyone of my people again I will personally kill you slowly and painfully, understand?" Kiryk nodded his head once in understanding and John smiled, reached down and helped Kiryk to his feet. John turned back to the others and said "Now that we got that out of the way there are two things I have to say." John turned his head to look at Ronon and Jen and said "First, Ronon buddy you can let the Doc go now," at this Ronon released Jen and both blushed in embaressment. "Secondly Doc I want to know what happened to you since we were separated." They set up camp in the clearing and listen as Jen told them how she fell in a giant, spiked pit, was pulled to safety by a wraith who wanted to eat her, fought herself free and ran into Kiryk, who has been protecting her since.

"Well we are glad you are ok and if that is all, lets get some rest and leave for the gate in the morning" John said in his commanding voice. Everyone nodded and they all, including Kiryk, started out early morning the next day. John and Teyla in front leading the group, then Rodney ( still scared to talk), next was Kiryk and bringing up the rear were Jen and Ronon side by side.

**SakuraStar12: Finally finished chapter 6. Yay! Sorry for taking so long. I don't like typing and I started making bead keychains, which is really fun. I will try to post chapter 7 as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for your patience. Peace! **


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Home

**Sakurastar12: Hey everyone it's the long awaited chapter 7. Sorry it took so long life is not free. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Finally Home**

As everyone was walking back to the gate, Ronon noticed that Jen kept looking over at him and acting like she wanted to say something, but then she would shake her head and turn away like she had changed her mind.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Ronon asked in his gruff, sexy voice, startling Jen and making her jump.

"Um..well..I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me when we get back home to Atlantis?" Jen asked nervously.

Jen is really scared that Ronon was either going to say "no" or just ignore her like he has been every since she lied and told him she was interested in someone else.

After a few minutes of silence, which felt like forever to Jen, Ronon replied with a "maybe."

'At least he didn't say no' Jen thought to herself, a little sad that he didn't say yes, but relieved he didn't say no. They walked in silence for the rest of the day.

The next day the SGA-1 team and Kiryk were up and walking towards the gate as soon as the sum had risen. John and Kiryk were in front, then it was Teyla, Rodney and Jen in the middle, with Ronon bringing up the rear. When they were about to enter the clearing where the gate is located, they were attcked by gunfire.

The SGA-1 team and Kiryk took cover behind the trees and bushes that was behind them. While they were scrambling for cover, Jen ended up getting shot in her left leg and falling to the ground before she could reach cover.

Ronon saw Jen collapse, so he ran out into the fray of bullets, grapped Jen and pulled her to safety without getting shot himself. Ronon laid Jen against a tree and asked "Where are you hurt?"

"My left leg" Jen replied with a grimance of pain.

Ronon grabbed some gauze out of Jen's bag and wrapped it around her wound.

"How'd you get so good at this?" Jen asked.

"Watching you treat my wounds over the years" Ronon replied with a small smirk of pride. They remained quiet as Ronon finished up bandaging up the Doc.

"This will have to do until we can get you back to Atlantis" Ronon told her while putting the left over gauze away.

"Thanks" Jen said quietly in pain.

Ronon turned to John awaiting orders on their next course of action.

"Ok this is what we will do, Rodney and Teyla you guys are going to take the Doc and make a run for the gate while Ronon, Kiryk and I will give you cover and return fire to our new friends" John said as he gave his commands to everyone. Everyone nodded their head to show the understood the plan.

John, Ronon and Kiryk prepared their weapons, while Teyla waited for the signal to go with her gun at the ready while Rodney helped Jen to stand. Once The guys started firing their guns at the enemy, Teyla, Rodney and Jen made a run for the gate (with Jen being supported by Rodney).

Once they reached the gate, Rodney set Jen down by the gate's control panel and then activated the gate. Once open Rodney helped Jen to her feet and helped her through the gate while Teyla waited for the others. She didn't have long to wait, for the guys came running up to her a minute later. Together they ran through the gate to home. The first thing they noticed was Jen being lifted onto a gurney, unconcieous, and then rushed to the infirmary.

"What happened to her Rodney" John asked in his 'i'm angry but i'm talking calmly' voice.

"I don't know, once we made it through the gate she collapsed" Rodney replied worry for Jen evident in his words and tone.

Sam walked down from the control room to stand in front of John and Crew.

"What happed?" Sam asked sternly. She is worried for her dear friend Jennifer.

"We were ambushed by wraith, got separated from Doc, found her with Kiryk, got ambushed by unknown enemy gunfire, Doc ended up getting shot, and then we rushed back here as fast as we could" John replied the short version of what happened.

"Wait a minute, did you say Kiryk as in the man Celise talked about when she was here?" Sam asked now noticing the large man next to Ronon.

"Yeah thats the one" Rodney replied.

"Okay then anything else?" Sam asked serious again.

"Yeah Chewy over there made a pretty good docter when he bandaged the Doc up" John replied worrily but trying to hide it with humor.

"May we please go and see how Dr. Keller is fairing" Teyla softly asked worried for her friend.

"Sure" Sam replied kindly. With that said they all headed for the infirmary (John, Teyla, Ronon, Kiryk, Sam, and Rodney).

**Sakurastar12: Ok everyone I hope you enjoyed this and again I'm sorry for taking sor long what with school and for a time losing interest and writer's block. That and I don't care for typing. Well I have chapter 8 written but I need to type it up so it may be a little while but i'll try my best to get it posted soon. Peace my followers and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Anger & Jealousy

**Chapter 8: Anger & Jealousy**

The group entered the infirmary and saw Jen not far away looking pale and defenseless. They walked over to her bed and made a half circle around the bed. A few seconds later Jen slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone around her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam softly asked Jen.

"Tired and the morphine is wearing off" Jen softly admitted.

"I"m sorry" Kiryk said with his head down in shame. Everyone looked at Kiryk wondering why he was sorry.

"What for?" Jen asked confused.

"I was unable to protect you" Kiryk answered in shame looking down at his feet.

"Kiryk its not your fault and besides i'd probably be dead if it weren't for you protecting me and helping me find my friends" Jen replied to a now some what happy Kiryk.

Had Jen been looking at Ronon she would have seen anger and jealousy shining in his eyes. Anger at himself for not protecting Jennifer himself and jealous of how close Jeen seems to be getting with Kiryk. Ronon growled and stomped out of the room.

'What is his problem?' everyone thought as they watched him leave.

_**With Ronon**_

He stomped into the training room to work off his anger. The marines already inside the gym took one look at the anger satedan and ran out the door as fast as they could (You Ronon fans know why lol). Ronon went up to the punching bag and let loose his frustration.

John walks in just as Ronon punches a hole into the punching bag ( for the record it has only been about 5 minutes since he started punching the bag).

"Whoa big guy what's got you so mad that you needed to put a hole in our punching bag?" John asked.

Ronon turned to glare and growl at John before turning to a punching bag without a hole in it.

"You can ignore me all you want Chewy, but i'm not leaving until you tell me whats got you in such a bad mood" John said crossing his arms and giving Ronon the 'i'm serious' look.

Ronon stopped punchingthe bag and signed in defeat knowing he wasn't going to win. Ronon, like everyone else, knows that when John got determined about something he never gives up until he completes his goal.

Ronon went and sat down on the bench and waited for John to join him. John did just that and sat on Ronon's left.

"So what got you so worked up" John asked.

"I failed to protect her" Ronon replied gruffly still ashamed.

"Who the Doc?" John asked knowing the answer but wants to hear Ronon admit it.

"Yeah" was all Ronon replied.

"She's fine and alive and that's all that matters" John said, "now what is the real reason you are angry."

"The way she looked at Kiryk makes me want to kill him" Ronon finally answered in a growl.

John looked at Ronon and he could see the fire in Ronon's eyes and John knew the truth.

"You love her don't you?" John asked/stated.

**Sakurastar: Finally got this chapter done. Hope you like the cliff hanger. The answer will be in Chapter 9 but it might take me awhile cause i'm still working on it and i'm running out of ideas would love to hear from all of you my readers. Well peace!**


	9. Extra

**Sakurastar: Here is a little thing my little cousin wrote (well I wrote it for him he just told me what he wanted it about and chacters and theme, and he wrote the rough draft). This story helps him deal with a bully (meaning it made him happy and feel better). Please let me know what you think so I can tell my cousin. Peace**

**The Death Story. By: Tyler & Virginia**

Its a dark and gloomy night and all you can hear is the terror filled screams of a lone girl named Jenna. She is cornered with her back against a brick wall and surrounded on 3 sides by 3 demon pups with the mother behind them. Before the pups could pounce, Tyler, the hero of this story, swoped down, grapped her up, and flew her to safety above the demons. "Oh thank you Tyler" Jenna thanked with tears of joy in her eyes. Tyler looked at Jenna and then dropped her to the mother demon saying "Bon appitit I hope you like she-devil" and flew away grining at his revenge.

**Please review **

**P.S. This is a little something for you my readers to read as I try to get Chapter 9 finished.**


	10. Chapter 9: Finally

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, no characters though.**

**Chapter 9: Finally**

"Its none of your business" Ronon growls before stomping out of the training room leaving John sitting on the bench grinning like a loon.

"Oh I knew he had it bad" John says to himself laughing.

_**With Ronon**_

Everyone in the hallway pushed themselves against the wall trying to avoid the angry Satedan that is walking down the hallway and growling. Without realizing it Ronon ended up outside the infirmary. It took a second for him to realize where he was and another second to think 'screw it' and enter the infirmary. He walked over to Jen and sat down in the chair on the left side of the bed. When Ronon sat down he realized that they were alone. They stared at each other for about 5 seconds before either of them got the nerve to speak.

"I'm glad your alive" Ronon finally said lamely.

"Me too" Jen replied just as lamely.

'Ok this is the perfect time to admit how I feel' Ronon & Jen thought at the same time.

"I have to tell you something" They both said at the same time.

They stared at each other for a second and Jen giggled and Ronon chuckled.

"You first" Jen said with a blush.

"I really li..." Ronon stared before being intrupted by a doctor coming in to give Jen her pain medicine. As soon as the doctor left, Jen turned to Ronon.

"What were you saying?" Jen asked smiling.

"Nothing" Ronon replied. (Poor Ronon he lost his nerve)

Jen let it drop and they ended up spending two hours just talking about anything and everything and havign fun and laughing ( I know its a lot of ands but my story my rules lol).

_**3 Days Later**_

Jen was releashed from the infirmary to bed rest in her room yesterday. She was tired of staying in her room so she decided to go for a midnight walk. She took a break at a balcony over looking the city. Not long after she arrived, Ronon showed up.

"You're supposed to be resting" Ronon said startling Jen and making her jump.

"You scared me" Jen said with a hand to her heart.

"Sorry, but that doesn't answer me" Ronon replied.

"I needed some air" was her reply. Ronon needed his head to show he understood.

"Ronon do you remember three days ago in the infirmary when you tried to tell me something, what was it?" Jen asked suddenly.

"It was..It was..." Ronon started nervously.

'Screw it' Ronon thought before he grabbed Jen behind her head and around her waist and then he kissed her. To his joy she kissed back.

**Sakurastar12: Chapter 9 is finished. Did you like the ending? Don't worry I'm not finished this story yet I wouldn't end a story with questions. I'll get chapter 10 posted as soon as I can write it. Anyone have any certain way they want me to end this story I would love to hear it. Peace and don't forget reviews make me write faster lol.**


	11. Chapter 10: END

**Disclaimer: I don't own stargate atlantis**

**Chapter 10: End**

After what felt like forever, Ronon and Jen slowly broke away from the kiss, neither let go of the other.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Jen asked breathless.

"Yes" Ronon replied with a smirk.

"Good cause I love you" Jen admitted blushing and smiling.

"What about the other guy?" Ronon asked.

"There never was anyone else and I only dated Rodney because he was safe, but I don't want safe I want you" Jen admitted.

"Good" Ronon said before kissing her again.

_**One Month Later**_

Jen woke up with her head on Ronon's tan chest and wrapped up in his arms. This is how she usually finds herself in the mornings, ever since that night one month ago on the balcony. She looked up to Ronon's face to see him watching her.

"Good Morning" Jen said smiling.

Ronon just smiled and kissed her passionately. When Jen broke the kiss for air Ronon started kissing her neck.

"Ronon I don't have time for this I have to get to the infirmary and I don't want to be late again" Jen got out between her moans of pleasure.

Ronon playfully nipped her neck, making Jen sqeak, and then get up to shower. Jen also got up, a little disappointed and hating work, and got dressed.

"Bye Ronon I'll see you for lunch" Jen called into the bathroom.

"See you then" Ronon replied.

Jen went to work happily thinking of Ronon.

Hours later, when Jen's shift was over, Ronon took her to the balcony where they first kissed.

"I got a letter from Kiryk today" Jen started, "He invited us to attend his wedding to Celise's foster mom." ( Kiryk left Atlantis to go live with Celise and her foster family, he thinks of Celise as if he were his own child).

Ronon just nodded his head to show he was listening. Then he did something very unexpected, he got down on one knee (his left) and pulled out a necklace with a tiger eye pendent on it.

"Will you be my mate?" Ronon asked (Mate means wife and yes Jen knows this).

"YES YES YES YES" Jen cried while hugging him tightly. Ronon put the necklace around her neck and then kissed her with all his love.

Two months later they got married (John was the one to teach Ronon all this) with all their friends and Jen's father present. John was the best man and Teyla was the maid of honor. Now Ronon was even more protective of Jen go figure. They lived happily ever after or as well as they could in the Pegasus galaxy.

**SakuraStar12: So what do you think of my ending? Don't worry I'm not finished writing SGA stories of Ronon and Jen, in fact I'm working on a crossover where SGA meets a Predator. Who likes that idea? Please tell me I'm not wasting my time with it. Please review Peace!**

_**THE END! For now!**_


End file.
